


Crowns

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Aftergame, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, M/M, really weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: Norman has a secret hobby.





	Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an after-game au where basically nobody had to die and they all escaped the studio and live on the surface. let me have my happy au.

     So far, Norman would say he’d had a pretty good day. He had spent almost the entire day doing nothing but one thing: collecting flowers. Now he was sitting at a table in the living room surrounded by them. They were of all shapes and sizes; white, yellow, orange, pink, purple.  
     In his hands was a wire, coiled to fit a circular shape. On the table next to the flowers were shears, and he took them and cut some of the stems off the flowers. He then took a pair of tweezers and inserted one flower into the wire, positioning it nicely. He worked carefully, even though his hands were shaky. The process was repetitive and tedious, but he enjoyed it. He’d made plenty of flower crowns before, and knew how to do this all too well.  
     One by one more flowers were added until the wire was no longer visible, and just a circular crown of flowers was in his hands. His light brightened happily down on his work, and he carefully set the crown to the side. He pulled out more wire, snipping it with the shears, and wound it into another circle.  
     He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t even hear the door opening.  
     “Hey, Norman, I’m home from work.”  
     Norman jumped and turned to see Sammy, who in turn suddenly saw him and everything around him. Sammy took a minute to observe everything that was going on; Norman, surrounded by flowers?  
     “Uh...what’s...going on here?” he asked.  
     The Projectionist stood up, hastily trying to block Sammy’s view of the table.  
     “I-I can explain!” he exclaimed. “It—uh...it’s a long story...?”  
     Shit, Sammy wasn’t supposed to find out about this. This was his secret hobby, after all.  
     Sammy tilted his head. “Is that...a flower crown?” he asked, pointing.  
     “N-No! It’s, uh...” Norman looked away. “Uh...”  
     Sammy approached the table and examined it. “Oh my god, were you making flower crowns?” he questioned excitedly.  
     Norman didn’t answer him, and instead turned away in embarrassment. He felt his lens filling up with tears, and soon enough they spilled over his projector.  
     Sammy noticed this, and his eyes widened. “W-Wait, Norman, it’s not a bad thing! I think it’s cute that you make flower crowns!”  
     “It’s not supposed to be cute!” retorted Norman. “You—you weren’t supposed to find out about this...” He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor.  
     The corrupted human felt guilt wash over him. “Oh...I’m sorry.” he said quietly. “I don’t think there’s anything to be embarrassed about, though. Flower crowns are beautiful things.”  
     He suddenly got an idea. “That would look great on a beautiful person.”  
     He took the crown on the table and set it upon Norman’s head, careful not to damage any of the flowers. He smiled and wiped his tears away, moving his mask to plant a kiss above his lens.  
     “You look adorable with that on you.” he whispered.  
     Norman couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Sammy...you’re too flattering.”  
     All of a sudden, he, too, got an idea. He went back to the table and sat down, grabbing a hold of the shears. He cut down some stems and then grabbed the flowers with the tweezers, inserting them into the wire. Sammy watched curiously, his eyes wide as he observed Norman’s careful handiwork.  
     It took about fifteen minutes before he had another crown in his hands. It was comprised of orange, white, and purple flowers; a beautiful creation. He stood back up and carefully set it atop Sammy’s head, tucking it in place around the edges of his mask.  
     “You look beautiful.” said Norman.  
     “So do you.” replied Sammy.  
     They embraced each other then, hugging the other tightly.  
     “I love you, Norman.”  
     “I love you too, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this was so badly written just take it


End file.
